Então é Natal!
by Cleide55
Summary: 'Vai ter "amigo secreto" no laboratório e devido a uma pequena confusão na hora do sorteio, Sara pensa que ninguém a tirou. Mas o tempo dirá que ela estava errada. Natal é época de meditação, mas também de esperanças, que se renovam...


**História feita especialmente para o Natal.**

'**Vai ter "amigo secreto" no laboratório e devido a uma pequena confusão na hora do sorteio, Sara pensa que ninguém a tirou. Mas o tempo dirá que ela estava errada. Natal é época de meditação, mas também de esperanças, que se renovam...**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, se fossem meus, Sara e Grissom já estariam juntos há muito tempo.**

**BOA LEITURA E ****FELIZ NATAL!**

Chegou Dezembro. E com ele vinha o Natal e tudo que costumava vir com ele: bonecos de neve, renas, trenós, egg-nog, visgo, árvores de Natal, cânticos e outras coisas, que não convenciam, nem animavam quem havia crescido em diversos lares adotivos, sem amor de uma família. E,tendo crescido na região da Califórnia, sem neve também. E, sem dizer, que há quase cinco anos, ela se acostumava ao clima desértico de Vegas.

Não era pois, sem razão que Sara não tinha lá um espírito natalino muito aguçado. É compreensível; Natal sem neve, perde muito a graça!Ninguém fica tão animado! E se terminou de crescer, longe da família, esta época do ano, pode ser mesmo horrível, ou pelo menos, não trazer lembranças felizes...

Naquele ano resolveram fazer amigo secreto no laboratório. Ela decidiu participar, para não parecer sempre se isolar dos demais. No dia determinado, Warrick apareceu na sala de descanso bem animado, usando um gorro de papai Noel. Todos riram, achando engraçado, menos Sara que não via graça naquilo.

- HO! HO! HO! Vocês são os últimos a sortearem seus papeizinhos.

Tirou o gorro da cabeça, levou sua mão ao bolso da calça pegando uns papeizinhos bem dobrados. Jogou-os no gorro, chacoalhou-os um pouco, aproximou-se de Catherine e fez-lhe um gesto galante.

- Ladies first!

A loira deu um sorrisinho, tirou um papelzinho, abriu-o e pareceu satisfeita. Sara foi a próxima. Ela tirou Mandy, das digitais. Que ótimo! Para quem estava esperando tirar Griss, foi bem parecido!, pensou amargurada. Pensava usar desse pretexto, para se aproximar dele.

Nos últimos tempos, ele andava muito arredio, escorregadio feito um peixe. O que ela sabia é que os anos iam se passando, e eles não saiam do lugar, naquela dança invisível deles: um passo pra frente; um passo pra trás.

E assim, um a um, todos inclusive Warrick, foram tirando seus papeizinhos. Até Greg gritar que havia tirado a si mesmo, e exigia tirar outro nome, pois queria ganhar um presente também. Acompanhou a reclamação com uma cara tão engraçada, que não puderam deixar de rir.

Sara olhou para todos, um por um, como se fossem suspeitos. Não negava que tinha certa curiosidade em saber quem a tinha tirado. Achava a brincadeira toda uma grande tolice, mas não escondia a curiosidade. Nisso entrou na sala, a figura inconfundível do supervisor. A turma não nota, mas faz menos algazarra. Warrick dá um tapa na testa e fica extremamente constrangido.

- Desculpa, cara! Nem me lembrei de que você iria participar, e acabei esquecendo-me de chamá-lo para o sorteio...

-Acabaram todos?

Warrick abriu bem o gorro e percebeu um papel enganchado, numa dobra.

- Ainda tem um! – Entregou o papelzinho a Grissom, que imediatamente desdobrou-o, leu-o e ficou ligeiramente, ruborizado.

- Acredite ou não, é exatamente a pessoa que eu queria tirar!

O CSI suspirou aliviado. Sua deficiência se transformara em algo bom, afinal.

Grissom distribuiu as tarefas "quase feliz", aquela noite. Nick estranhou.

- Que há com ele; viu o passarinho verde?

Sara, que esta noite, sairia com ele, deu de ombros, dando a entender, que não se interessava pelo assunto e não queria falar a respeito, tampouco.

Na noite seguinte,ela encontrou em sua mesa, um botão de rosa vermelho, em cima de um cartão, escrito em letra de forma:

"_Depois de algum tempo você aprende a diferença, a sutil diferença entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma. E você aprende que amar não significa apoiar-se, e que companhia nem sempre significa segurança ou proximidade. E começa aprender que beijos não são contratos, tampouco promessas de amor eterno._

Olhou desconfiada para os lados. Fosse o que fosse o escrito tendia a continuar. Quem será que tinha chegado na sua frente? Avistou Catherine saindo de uma sala. E se fosse a loira? Podia usar a rosa para disfarçar. Catherine era bem esperta, para fazer isso. Seguiu-a pelo laboratório e foram acabar se encontrando, no banheiro feminino.

- Oi!

- Oi!

- Quente para essa época, não? – Começou Sara, querendo puxar conversa.

- Nem tanto! O ano passado estava mais quente, não se lembra?

Sara não era boa nisso, embatucou e não sabia mais o que dizer.-Catherine se confessou zangada por ter sempre a colega em volta dela, como um peru bêbado. Sara se enfezou.

- Eu não faço isso.

- É só o que está fazendo, minha querida! – Replicou Catherine.

Sara era uma pessoa muito inteligente e uma CSI competente; mas não tinha sutileza para espionar ninguéós mais algumas tentativas mal-sucedidasós , achou melhor ser sincera, que fazia mais o seu gênero.

- Quem eu peguei no amigo secreto? Eu peguei Gil!

- Que sorte a sua! – Suspirou Sara, invejando Catherine.

- É e ao mesmo tempo, não é!

- Como assim?

-Adorei ter tirado o Gil; ele é mais meu amigo, que meu chefe! Mas ele é uma pessoa difícil de presentear. – Encarou-a.- Você não gostaria de sugerir algo?

Pega assim de surpresa, não teve nenhuma boa idéia. Murmurou algo sobre um livro de Entomologia.

-N~ããão! Já dei um para ele em seu aniversário! – Rechaçou a loira.

-Que tal uma carteira? Você pode mandar gravar o nome dele e será uma boa forma de ele lembrar-se de você...

-Acha mesmo?

- Sim,acho! E além disso, a dele está bem velhinha!

Catherine deu-lhe um beijo estalado. Estava feliz por Sara ter ajudado. Já tinha problemas de sobra: não precisava de mais um!

Sara tinha voltado ao mesmo lugar . Na noite seguinte outro trecho, outro botão de rosa.

_Começa a aceitar suas derrotas com a cabeça erguida e olhos radiantes, com a graça de um adulto – e não com a tristeza de uma criança. E aprende a construir todas as suas estradas no hoje, pois o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos, ao passo que o futuro tem o costume de cair em meio ao vão._

Quem seria? Iria sair com Nick a campo, mais tarde, podia ser ele? Aceitar derrota uma ova! Ela havia de descobrir!

Naquela noite, Nick estava mais estranho, menos brincalhão. sério, pensativo. Tinham se gostado assim que se viram. Mas sentiam, um pelo outro um amor fraternal. Pensar que algo mais pudesse haver entre eles era em absurdo: era quase incesto.

A certa altura, depois de examinar minuciosamente, a cena do crime, ele aproximou-se compenetrado.

- Sara, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Ela gelou, e pensou: "Pronto! É agora", mas falou com voz tremida:

- Sim, claro!

Mas ele apenas tinha tirado Catherine no amigo secreto e estava confuso. Não a conhecia bem, não sabia o que dar...Sara disse que vaidosa como Catherine era, um perfume iria lhe agradar muito.

- Ok! Mas perfume é algo muito pessoal! Eu não faço idéia, de qual ela usa!

Aliviada, Sara disse o perfume favorito de Catharine, e viu o sorriso franco, voltar aos lábios do beijou sua face, contente.

- Obrigado, Sara! Você não sabe o peso que tirou das minhas costas!

E ela sorrindo, com a boca fechada, pensou:"E você nem imagina, o peso que tirou das minhas!".

Ela chegou cedo no dia seguinte, pensando em surpreender, seu amigo quem foi surpreendida foi ela, pois a rosa e o cartão, já estavam lá:

_Depois de um tempo você aprende que o sol pode queimar se ficarmos expostos a ele durante muito tempo. E aprende que não importa o quanto você se importe: algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam… E aceita que não importa o quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai ferí-lo de vez em quando e, por isto, você precisa estar sempre disposto a perdoá-la._

De próximo, só Warrick estava por ali, fazendo umas experiências. Seria ele? "Não, altamente improvável!". Ele não seria tão romântico, nem tão esbanjador, a ponto de comprar-lhe um botão de rosa todos os dias; tinha um jeito mais direto, até mesmo meio rude de resolver seus assuntos e além disso, ele iria mais na direção de umas madeixas loiras... Foi conversar com ele, mesmo assim.

- Sara, já que você está aí, talvez possa me ajudar...

- Chuta!

- Bem, peguei o Greg de amigo secreto, como sei que ele gosta de música, pensei em dar-lhe um CD.

- Boa idéia, Warrick! Eu sei que ele vai gostar muito, vocês dois se ligam muito em música, embora tenham gostos muito distintos...

- Justamente! Por isso, precisava de sua ajuda!

Sara sorriu docemente e passou-lhe o nome de um conjunto de rock, do qual o rapaz de cabelo espetado gostava muito. Warrick ficou muito contente e sorriu-lhe, com quantos dentes tinha. Esticou o braço, para bater em sua mão.

-Fico te devendo uma!

Ela pensou um pouco e deduziu que talvez o "furtivo amigo" pusesse seus presentes no fim do turno, ao invés de no começo. Resolveu esperar. Depois de uma meia hora do fim de turno, naquela noite, Grissom passou pelo corredor. Viu-a e foi falar com ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Estou aproveitando para rever algumas coisas. E quanto a você?

- Eu... hum... estou completando aqueles detestáveis relatórios e agora conversando com você.

Sara olhou bem para ele e pensou que gostaria de falar muitas coisas, mas a garganta ficava travada, sem poder falar uma palavra sequer. Quanto a Grissom nem se fala, ele ficou afásico frente à mulher de seus de seus tinham tinham ficado assim sozinhos, frente à frente. Mas ficaram tão nervosos, tão tímidos, que uma grande oportunidade foi perdida. Disseram pouca coisa um ao outro, mas trocaram muitos olhares eloquentes e viram que podiam se dizer muito, sem abrir a boca.

- Acho bom que você vá descansar, hum... teremos um dia cheio amanhã!

- Sim, e isso vale para você também!

- Oh, não se preocupe comigo, Sara! Eu estou bem, e logo vou para casa! – Ele falou ternamente.

Sara se sentiu desmanchar, parecia um sorvete derretido.

- Bom, bom dia... ou boa noite, nunca sei direito..

- Na verdade, é bom dia, se bem que tecnicamente, seja boa noite: ainda não deitamos...Não juntos...hum, quero dizer... Ah, você sabe o que eu quero dizer...- ele desconsoladamente, deixou os braços penderem ao longo do corpo.

- Tudo bem, sério! Não se preocupe! – Replicou ela, passando a mão pelo seu braço, quando se cruzaram na porta.

A noite seguinte, precederia sua folga. Ela achou dois botões de rosa e dois parágrafos escritos no cartão. Uma explicação, estava escrita bem no topo.

"_Como amanhã você não vem, hoje recebe em dobro.. Que pena, minha noite será escura sem o brilho do seu sorriso!"_

_Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais. Descobre que se leva um certo tempo para construir confiança e apenas alguns segundos para destruí-la; e que você, em um instante, pode fazer coisas das quais se arrependerá para o resto da vida. Aprende que verdadeiras amizades continuam a crescer mesmo a longas distâncias, e que, de fato, os bons e verdadeiros amigos foram a nossa própria família que nos permitiu conhecer. Aprende que não temos que mudar de amigos: se compreendermos que os amigos mudam (assim como você), perceberá que seu melhor amigo e você podem fazer qualquer coisa, ou até coisa alguma, tendo, assim mesmo, bons momentos juntos._

_Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito cedo, ou muito depressa. Por isso, sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que verdadeiramente amamos com palavras brandas, amorosas, pois cada instante que passa carrega a possibilidade de ser a última vez que as veremos; aprende que as circunstâncias e os ambientes possuem influência sobre nós, mas somente nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos; começa a compreender que não se deve comparar-se com os outros, mas com o melhor que se pode ser._

Enquanto pensava no que havia lido, Greg encostou em sua mesa, com o semblante meio tristinho.

– Que há, Greg? Posso ajudá-lo?

"Greg,?Sim podia ser..." Afinal, não era surpresa para ninguém no laboratório, que ele gostava dela. É podia ser ele, por que não? Um admirador secreto! Ela sentiu-se lisonjeada: alguém a queria. Mesmo ela não querendo ele, mesmo ele sendo quase um menino...

Naquele ano, passaram muito tempo -se dizer que Sara foi sua mentora, em sua caminhada hesitante rumo a se tornar um CSI. Sara ficou sempre incentivando-o; ajudando-o de diversas achou nele um bom amigo com quem podia se abrir quando precisasse. Ele podia ser fofoqueiro com outras coisas, mas nunca pensara em trair a confiança de Sara. E ela sabia.

- Só estava pensando... Eu tirei o Warrick no amigo secreto... Tenho idéia de dar um CD para ele. O que você acha?

O que ela achava? Terrível! Não bastava terem tirado um ao outro, no sorteio? Se dariam presentes iguais também? Só faltava irem vestidos iguais!Tentou ajustar as coisas; perguntou a Greg, o que ele achava de uma caixa de lenços. O rapaz olhou-a como se ela fosse maluca. Quem em sã consciência preferia uma caixa de lenços a um CD?

-Warrick tem uma falta crônica de lenço. Seja no laboratório ou entre os familiares das vítimas, é só alguém fungar, que ele já tira o lenço do bolso e oferece; lenço este que dificilmente volta! – Explicou ela.

Ele agradeceu saber e deu-lhe um beijo na face, dizendo que ela era uma grande amiga. Sara pensou, que de fato, ela era amiga de todos; ouvia, dava palpites, ajudava e aconselhava a todos e quando precisava, olhou tristemente a sua volta: estava sozinha, sempre...

Sara passou sua folga enfurnada em casa, dividindo sua diversão entre o computador e a leitura de uma revista policial. A noite foi bem pior; ela olhava para o relógio e lhe parecia que os ponteiros estavam emperrados e não se moviam do lugar. E ela só queria que fosse logo amanhã, para poder ir ao trabalho. Grissom tinha razão, ela precisava ter uma vida fora do laboratório e arrumar um hobby. Algo que a tirasse de suas memórias infelizes e do grande vazio, que era sua vida. Mas como?

Quando chegou ao laboratório, o botão de rosa a aguardava sobre a mesa, bem como o cartão;

_Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito cedo, ou muito depressa. Por isso, sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que verdadeiramente amamos com palavras brandas, amorosas, pois cada instante que passa carrega a possibilidade de ser a última vez que as veremos; aprende que as circunstâncias e os ambientes possuem influência sobre nós, mas somente nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos; começa a compreender que não se deve comparar-se com os outros, mas com o melhor que se pode ser._

_Descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que se deseja tornar, e que o tempo é curto. Aprende que não importa até o ponto onde já chegamos, mas para onde estamos, de fato, indo – mas, se você não sabe para onde está indo, qualquer lugar servirá._

O tempo de fato era curto: dentro de dois dias, seria véspera de Natal e também seria a festa do amigo secreto... O cerco se fechava, só restavam Mandy, Hodges e.. Grissom, mas ele, ela nem contava, pois nem se dignara a aparecer na reunião. Veio depois...

Ela ficou um pouco pensativa; se Warrick tinha tirado Greg e vice-versa, havia uma possibilidade, mesmo pequena do raio cair duas vezes, no mesmo lugar, ou seja, Mandy ter tirado ela também. Foi até a sala de digitais. Mandy, que estava entretida com as digitais, perguntou de maneira displicente.

- Tem alguma coisa para mim, Sara?

- Não, vim apenas conversar com você!

Mandy levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo e olhou espantada para Sara. Ela ficou admirada, porque ela não estava acostumada com Sara vindo "só" conversar. Depois de um tempo, conversando amenidades,Sara entrou no assunto "amigo secreto!.

- Então, Mandy, quem você pegou?

- Hodges. Sorte, não? - Respondeu Mandy, ironicamente.

Sara respirou fundo, não era a moça do laboratório, a pessoa que ela estava procurando. Saiu rápida, deixando Mandy explicando a Sara, o que pensava a respeito de Hodges. Sara, no entanto, já sabia o que queria saber. não queria escutar sobre Hodges!

NA noite seguinte, ela recebeu sua última rosa e seu último cartão...

_Aprende que: ou você controla seus atos e temperamento, ou acabará escravo de si mesmo, pois eles acabarão por controlá-lo; e que ser flexível não significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa o quão delicada ou frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados a serem considerados, ou analisados._

Sara dirigiu-se à Vestígios, como se fosse uma condenada; com as costas arqueadas,como se carregassem o peso do mundo e os pés se arrastavam, como se levassem aquela terrível bola dos condenados.Não passava por sua cabeça que Hodges tivesse algum interesse por ela e ela por sua vez, não só, não tinha nenhum interesse nele, como tinha certeza da nunca tê-lo encorajado.

Hodges analisava tranquilo, umas fibras, que Warrick trouxera. Sara apareceu na frente dele, como se viesse de um funeral.

- Céus, Sara, quem morreu? – Perguntou quase derrubando o vidro que trazia nas mãos.

- Ninguém! Apenas passava por aqui e resolvi dar uma paradinha!

- Você é sempre bem-vinda aqui, Sara, mas está com uma cara de assustar!

-É a minha, não tenho outra.- Retrucou ela, de mau humor.

Ele intutivamente se encolheu. Ela era muito boa, mas quando resolvia empacar, não tinha rival; Grissom, talvez, muito gentil, mas muito teimoso também.

- Então, como andam as coisas, por aqui?

- Como sempre Sara. Muito gentileza sua, perguntar.

- Você vai na festinha manhã?

-Certamente, até já embrulhei o canivete...

- Canivete? – Elevou as sobrancelhas.

.- Sim! Mas é mais que um simples canivete, tem abridor de garrafa, abridor de latas...

Sara cortou, não deixando que ele prosseguisse.

- De quem estamos falando, afinal?

- De Nick Stokes, quem mais? Ele adora camping então pensei que ele poderia gostar...

- Nick... claro...ele é texano, é natural que goste de vida ao ar livre...- Sara falava aos pouquinhos,. Sentia-se triste, com o fato de seu nome nem ter sido sorteado.

Mas então, de quem viriam todos os dias, o botão de rosa e o cartão? Pensou novamente em todos, contou-os mentalmente, viu que tinha contado certo e verificara cada um, sentiu-se triste, de repente sentiu um tremenda vontade de chorar. Era uma forma de aliviar a tensão. Saiu meio inesperaramente de lá, deixando Hodges falando sozinho.

- Sara, espere... onde você vai? Sara! Sara!

Mas ela já havia saído... Dava passadas largas, com suas longas pernas. Trombou com Grissom no corredor. Ele ficou um pouco assustado quando a viu.

- Que há com você, Sara? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para uma sala vazia.

Ela não tinha a menor idéia de lhe contar. Mas ao levantar seus olhos de veludo, encontrou aquele queridos faroletes azuis, ternamente protetores, olhando para ela. Queria resistir, por sentir-se tola, por saber que punha lente de aumento, em seu pequeno problema pessoal.

Contudo, aquele jeito de olhar, era um incentivo à confidência. As mãos quentes dele, segurando as dela, com suavidade e firmeza, ao mesmo tempo, eram um convite para ela falar. Com os olhos úmidos, ela não aguentou mais e desabafou. Confidenciou que se sentia solitária, mal-querida e abandonada por todos. Disse que tinha certeza de não ter sido tirada por ninguém.

Contou-lhe sobre a rosa e o cartão, que decerto vinha da "pena" que alguém sentia dela. Talvez viessem de Warrick, que por sentimento de culpa, ela disse, dava-lhe um prêmio de consolação. Grissom não falava nada, limitava-se a apertar suas mãos e lançar-lhe um olhar compungido: detestava vê-la sofrer, fosse pelo que fosse. Sara saiu daquela sala, se sentindo mais forte, reconfortada. Fez bem em se abrir para Grissom, embora ele não tivesse falado, uma palavra sequer.

No dia seguinte, seria a festinha, onde seriam trocados os presentes e se revelariam afinal, os misteriosos "amigos" de cada um. Sara tinha passado por sua sala antes e estranhou ao ver o delicado botão de rosa e um envelope. Abriu o envelope e leu o conteúdo, num crescendo de emoções...

_Aprende que heróis são pessoas que foram suficientemente corajosas para fazer o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as conseqüências de seus atos. Aprende que paciência requer muita persistência e prática. Descobre que, algumas vezes, a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai, poderá ser uma das poucas que o ajudará a levantar-se. (…) Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços o seu coração foi partido: simplesmente o mundo não irá parar para que você possa consertá-lo. Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar atrás. Portanto, plante você mesmo seu jardim e decore sua alma – ao invés de esperar eternamente que alguém lhe traga flores. E você aprende que, realmente, tudo pode suportar; que realmente é forte e que pode ir muito mais longe – mesmo após ter pensado não ser capaz. E que realmente a vida tem seu valor, e, você, o seu próprio e inquestionável valor perante a vida._

**Um dia você aprende… – Willian Shakespeare**

_Sara,_

_acredito que você seja um adulto maravilhoso, que através dos seus fracassos e derrotas, tem força suficiente para construir um sólido presente;_

_sei que mesmo que alguém querido, fira você, você nunca irá abandoná-lo, perdoando-o, quantas vezes for preciso;_

_sei que você é uma boa amiga dos seus amigos, seja aconselhando-os ou mesmo "ouvindo" os seus silêncios;_

_você não precisa se comparar a ninguém, porque é uma pessoa única e maravilhosa;_

_você é plenamente capaz de dirigir sua vida e saber aonde vai;_

_tem um temperamento difícil, que embora seja excitante, deve ser controlado, para não lhe criar problemas desnecessários;_

_e finalmente, saiba que eu nao sou nenhum herói, sou um homem comum, com qualidades e defeitos. Cada vez, que você olha para mim com adoração, é injusto para nós dois. E pare de se diminuir, que você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e capazes, que conheço. Nunca se sinta rejeitada, porque você faz a diferença. Pelo menos para mim, você IMPORTA!_

O coração de Sara estava acelerado, mas batia feliz... Naquela carta, não havia nenhuma assinatura... E nem precisava... Shakespeare... As palavra usadas... o seu amigo secreto era sabia que o amava e agora sabia também, que não lhe era indiferente.

Sorridente dirigiu-se à sala onde fariam a reunião. A sala estava toda enfeitada para a ocasião: árvore de natal, brilhando num canto da sala, guirlandas penduradas nas paredes, montinhos de visgo, arranjados sobre as portas...

Ela percebeu que tinha sido uma das últimas pessoas a chegar. Grissom imediatamente se pôs de pé e foi ao encontro dela, na porta. Pegou suas mãos, visivelmente preocupado.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima!

- Então hum... é natal! – Ele falou meio sem jeito, olhando tudo a sua volta.

- Sim, é! – Ela disse sorrindo muito.

Passaram uns minutos sem dizer nada, apenas os olhos de chocolate, se derretendo, naquele olhar muito azul. Ali começou a conversa dos olhares, tão eloquente para ambos e tão incompreensível para os foi o primeiro a vê-los sob o visgo e o primeiro também a iniciar o coro que ficou grosso logo e foi acompanhado por palmas.

- BEIJA! BEIJA!

Grissom ficou paralizado, como sempre não sabia o que fazer. Sara, por indicação de Greg, olhou para cima e sussurrou:

- Visgo, Grissom!

Mesmo sabendo que seu maior segredo, nao tinha sido revelado, Grissom manteve-se no seu imobilismo de costume. Sara então tomou a iniciativa ;segurou o rosto dele com ambas as maos e encostou seus lábios nos dele, que então reagiu e brincou com sua língua no universo de sua boca, enquanto todos aplaudiam...

FIM

**Um dia você aprende… – Willian Shakespeare**

Depois de algum tempo você aprende a diferença, a sutil diferença entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma. E você aprende que amar não significa apoiar-se, e que companhia nem sempre significa segurança ou proximidade. E começa aprender que beijos não são contratos, tampouco promessas de amor eterno. Começa a aceitar suas derrotas com a cabeça erguida e olhos radiantes, com a graça de um adulto – e não com a tristeza de uma criança. E aprende a construir todas as suas estradas no hoje, pois o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos, ao passo que o futuro tem o costume de cair em meio ao vão.

Depois de um tempo você aprende que o sol pode queimar se ficarmos expostos a ele durante muito tempo. E aprende que não importa o quanto você se importe: algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam… E aceita que não importa o quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai ferí-lo de vez em quando e, por isto, você precisa estar sempre disposto a pedoá-la.

Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais. Descobre que se leva um certo tempo para construir confiança e apenas alguns segundos para destruí-la; e que você, em um instante, pode fazer coisas das quais se arrependerá para o resto da vida. Aprende que verdadeiras amizades continuam a crescer mesmo a longas distâncias, e que, de fato, os bons e verdadeiros amigos foram a nossa própria família que nos permitiu conhecer. Aprende que não temos que mudar de amigos: se compreendermos que os amigos mudam (assim como você), perceberá que seu melhor amigo e você podem fazer qualquer coisa, ou até coisa alguma, tendo, assim mesmo, bons momentos juntos.

Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito cedo, ou muito depressa. Por isso, sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que verdadeiramente amamos com palavras brandas, amorosas, pois cada instante que passa carrega a possibilidade de ser a última vez que as veremos; aprende que as circunstâncias e os ambientes possuem influência sobre nós, mas somente nós somos responsáveis por nós mesmos; começa a compreender que não se deve comparar-se com os outros, mas com o melhor que se pode ser.

Descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que se deseja tornar, e que o tempo é curto. Aprende que não importa até o ponto onde já chegamos, mas para onde estamos, de fato, indo – mas, se você não sabe para onde está indo, qualquer lugar servirá.

Aprende que: ou você controla seus atos e temperamento, ou acabará escravo de si mesmo, pois eles acabarão por controlá-lo; e que ser flexível não significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa o quão delicada ou frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados a serem considerados, ou analisados.

Aprende que heróis são pessoas que foram suficientemente corajosas para fazer o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as conseqüências de seus atos. Aprende que paciência requer muita persistência e prática. Descobre que, algumas vezes, a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai, poderá ser uma das poucas que o ajudará a levantar-se. (…) Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços o seu coração foi partido: simplesmente o mundo não irá parar para que você possa consertá-lo. Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar atrás. Portanto, plante você mesmo seu jardim e decore sua alma – ao invés de esperar eternamente que alguém lhe traga flores. E você aprende que, realmente, tudo pode suportar; que realmente é forte e que pode ir muito mais longe – mesmo após ter pensado não ser capaz. E que realmente a vida tem seu valor, e, você, o seu próprio e inquestionável valor perante a vida.


End file.
